(Adapted from investigator's abstract) During an extensive recent analysis of Francesco Torti's contribution to the knowledge and treatment of fevers, it was observed that the entire body of previous scholarly study has been limited to his work on intermittent fevers. Almost nothing is known about his observations on continued fevers and other diagnosis. A proposed investigation aims to explore and fill these gaps. A letter in which Torti explained the reasons for his failure to complete a treatise on acute continued fevers has been lost. Likewise, little is know about his methods and experiences of Antonia Frassoni, whom Torti assisted and from whom he learned the use of the Peruvian bark (cinchona), the first effective antimalarial and, until recently, the only effective one. Documents to be used: (1) Torti's numerous manuscript consultations; (2) a series of letters, which include 18 consultations, 2 additional clinical letters, and another batch of at least a dozen; (3) twenty manuscript consultation reports by Frassoni. Most of thee writings are in the Biblioteca Estense of the Archivio di Stato in Moden. Supplementary material is in Biblioteca Marciana (Venice) and the Nazionale (Rome). Other material is on New York and Washington. The results will be embodies in a book which will contain translations of the most important documents (about 60), and of relevant parts of Torti's Therapeutic, with ample analysis, comment, notes, and indices. Until very recent time the fevers were the main diseases of man. They are still a great threat. Hence their history is a major importance.